Idle Hands
by Log Of Derrak
Summary: Ever seen a Devil's birth? Well, not many have. Roman was at the docks one day when suddenly the Raid he was overseeing goes array. Read to check out, Please do review the thoughts.


**Idle Hands - Chapter 1**

Author Note:

Been a while since I posted anything, so I thought I'd try something along the saying that replays in my head "Idle hands do the devils work, idle minds pay the consequences, and Idle legs bear the burden." so I thought that this might get it out of my head. Fist shot of something along this form, so no rage people. Might be a oneshot, Who knows? Enjoy the story :D

Vale Docks: 12:30 A.M.

The starry night shined over Vale, with the broken shattered moon looking ever so close to the world of Remnant. Life of the city looking as if nothing was about...Besides for the 4 Bullheads hovering above the containers of Schnee dust with several Teams of White Fang grunts pouring down the ropes from the Silver Ships.

"About Time!" a Ginger Headed man yelled from the Docks itself, Twirling a Red Cane as he strutted towards the Grunts. They surrounded the Ginger haired man from all over, one Grunt in particular standing from the crowd with a rather smug look spread across the visible part of his face.

"Hey there Roman. Still wearing the Hat?" The Grunt smirked as he wave off the grunts, having them get to loading Dust Crates into the Bullheads.

"Yeah, what's it to you Greg?" A cigar was lit, Finding its way to Romans mouth. With a puff of smoke following suit only blasting Greg's face.

"Still ain't hiding the crappy hair cut."

"Says the 'Mole' who has to have shades implemented in his Mask?" Roman Quipped.

 **"Why you..."**

"Save it star nose."

Roman turned on his heel going for a Warehouse, which was crawling with Fang who were dragging Weapon Crates out from its insides. Slowly walking in, Roman puffed out another smoke shroom as he walked up the stairs of the warehouse, looking all around it at the crates and machinery that littered the room.

"any word from Cinder?" Roman commented, casting a glance down to Greg.

"I wouldn't be here if there wasn't." He said slowly stepping up next to Roman standing beside him.

"infiltration was successful. Only thing left is to wait for-?!" a Explosion rocked the building, sending all who were inside to the ground or against the railing gripping it. Roman and Greg were the first ones standing.

"The heck was that?" Roman groaned running down the stairs.

As Roman made his way outside, the Star nosed Grunt behind Roman following suit, The Bowler Hat man had his answer...Right as a White Fang Grunts head was tossed beside Greg's foot, minus the body.

"in oum's green remnant.." Both of them looked to where the head was tossed from, seeing the little crash left by the Bullhead. One thing though was that they were not at all interested in the crater, but what was in the middle of it.

A Grimm stood in the middle of it, Holding a human-like appearance. Its body was covered with Black Armor, Armor that looked like Grimm Bone Plates that were Painted Glossy Black and tightly knitted together. The Monster was standing on two legs, having a mask that looked the same as Adam's with Solid Red eyes, but except any flesh that could've visible was Black as Coal blending perfectly with the armor.

Extended its arms, showing three Arms. 2 Arms were on the right side, one on the left. The only thing that mattered though to Roman was that it was...Running his way!

Greg feel to the ground as the Ginger haired man pushed the mole out of his way. Roman ran and didn't bother to turn back as he heard the Mole scream in agony as the monster dove on top of the poor Faunnus.

"Gotta get the heck outta here!" Roman yelled jumping onto the Bullhead running to the cockpit.

"Get us outta here. NOW!" the Pilot wholeheartedly agreed when seeing the same monster approaching the Bullhead. As it lifted off Roman looked down to the Monster, Going wide-eyed at the action the Creature did.

It slowly took its bottom right hand, pointing a finger out sliding it across its neck, Making a slice of the throat sign to the Bowler capped man as the ship flew off to the nearest base.

AN: So everyone who read this. You like it? Please leave a review. I'm eager to hear, See ya folks around. "Keep it Real!"


End file.
